


Mother

by RowN



Series: Advent calendar EN Dustin&Jane [19]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dustin doesn't know what to say, F/M, Gen, Meeting the Parents, Shy Dustin Henderson, suspicious Becky Ives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: “Hello madam... My name is Dustin.” He look at Jane to see if he was doing right. She nodded. “I'm the boyfriend of your daughter, of Jane.-I'm her only daughter."
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Dustin Henderson
Series: Advent calendar EN Dustin&Jane [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558990
Kudos: 2





	Mother

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Maman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859111) by [RowN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN). 



> Day 19!

Dustin was a little unsure. He didn't have any problems with people who had problems, wathever they were, but in that case it was about Terry Ives, the biological mother of Jane. Well in fact, it wasn't her the problem but her sister who was staring at his back like if he wouldn't notice. Jane was holding softly her mother hand before looking at him.

“So, it's my mother.

-Okay...

-She was better before Papa hurted her.

-I'm sure she is amazing.

-She can't do anything now.

-Yeah but she tried to save you, am I right? And to fight your Papa.” He hated saying that word.” So if she did amazing stuff before, she's still amazing even if she didn't do anything since.”

Jane's aunt stopped staring at him and he heard her went away. His girlfriend gave him a sad smile.

“Thank you. Do you want to present yourself?

-Will she hear me?

-She's not deaf.

-Yeah but... She still seems lost.

-She can hear you.

-Okay...”

He took a step towards Terry, his hands clenched and clammy.

“Hello madam... My name is Dustin.” He look at Jane to see if he was doing right. She nodded. “I'm the boyfriend of your daughter, of Jane.

-I'm her only daughter.

-Sorry, I don't know what to say.

-Don't worry, I get it. My mother too.”

He wondered how she could knew it but didn't dare to ask.

“I... hum... I'm happy that I've met your daughter... She is... very awesome. Well, maybe you already knew it?”

Jane smiled at him, encouraging him to continue. He grabbed his sweater so his hands wouldn't keep to fight eachother.

“Hum... I... I'm glad to meet you too? I mean, I... I know it may no be the best condition for us to meat eachother but... I...

-Are you okay?”

Jane's voice surprised him.

“You usually are more talkative.

-I have to admit I'm not used to not see people raction to know what to say.

-Oh. Do you want me to talk for you?

-No, I can do it.” He faced Terry again. “I'm doing my best to be a good boyfriend, if it can reassure you?”

Jane's laugh made him shamely blushing.

“Why are you laughing?

-You don't know that to say.

-I'm not that sure it's funny.

-It is, believe me. My mother like you.

-How can you be so sure?” He notice then she was swipping her nose. “Of course... It's easier like that.”

She laughed again and got up. She held her mohe hand for a moment, cuddling it with her tumb, before letting it go and step away slowly.

“Follow me? We should let her have some rest.”

Dustin took her hand to follow her.


End file.
